The MisAdventures of Marceline and Bubblegum
by Sassy-nonbinary-Catherine
Summary: Marceline and Bubblegum have a rough time getting back together. Finn confesses his love for Bubblegum, but she runs off to find her lover Marceline. M for later chapters.
1. You just can't stop, Marceline

Chapter 1- You just can't stop Marceline

**So hey guys, this is my first fic, but at least I'm writing it about my OTP Marceline/PB. Hope you enjoy!**

Bonnibel was just finishing brushing her hair as hot air blows right into her ear. She looks into the mirror, and notices with out surprise that there's no other person beside her.

"Marceline." She says, turning around to see Marceline in her rocker getup, and her trademark smirk.

Marceline sighed, "I know you don't want me in here, but I want you back…"

Now it was Bonnibel's turn to sigh. "Marceline… It's never going to happen again."

A single tear came down from Marceline's eye. She mentally punched herself for not realizing that this would happen to her. Again. She decided to give it a try though. Again, she floated behind Bonnibel and breathed into her neck, a very sensitive spot that she had found a while back.

"Marceline, _ahhhnnn _stop." Marceline flicked a tongue out in mid-sentence. She floated behind the Princess, holding her hips. Bonnibel dropped the brush she was using to comb through her bubblegum hair. "Marceline!"

Her face went red, as Marceline gripped her ass, waiting for a reaction. "MAR-CEL-INE!" she shouted, shoving The Vampire Queen away as hard as she could.

Marceline's face fell as Bonnibel pushed her away as she tried to get closer. "Bonny…"

"Shut up!" she roared at her ex-lover, looking her dead in the eyes. In the enraged Princess' eyes she saw, hatred? "I don't want you back…"

Marceline's eyebrows skyrocketed upward as Bonnibel walked over to the other side of the room, opened the window, and gestured for her to leave.

"Bonny! Please, just hear me out…" she started.

"Get. Out." She said back to Marceline, surprising the Vampire Queen with the coldness, and the hatred in those two words.

"I love you Bonnibel. And I always will." Marceline stated, floating through the open window, head hung low.

As soon as Marceline was out of sight, Bonnibel slumped to the ground and began to cry. "I love you too Marceline. Just not like that."

-A few days later-

"Hey, Princess! Wanna hear about our adventure?" Finn asked excitedly, looking at the Princess reading a book about Physics. She remembered how she and Marceline went to a secret library, filled with books of all kinds, and she had given that one to Marceline. She also remembered how she rudely took it back after the breakup.

"Not right now, Finn. I have important business to attend to." She said, not making contact with either Finn or Jake.

"We'll catch you later then." Finn says to her before Jake sweeps him away, leaving Bonny alone once again. She grazed her fingertips along some of the words on a page, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Why did I do that..." she wondered to herself, "Why did I push her away…?"

It was at that point when the wind carried PB's thoughts across the land, reaching Marceline's ears. She too was sad, and had spent the past couple of days travelling, deserting her house in the woods. The only reason she had moved there was because of Bubblegum anyways. She kept going; her head still hung low, as if she didn't have the strength to move her head at all.

She sat on a rock, swinging her bass around in her hands as she though of something to play. She knew after the conference, that the people of the Candy Kingdom were enraged that Marceline and Bubblegum were together. They stressed that this would create conflict with their people, and that it couldn't go on.

Earl Lemongrab had a certain opinion on this certain situation. He said in the conference that if Princess Bubblegum did not comply with the Candy Kingdom's wishes, that she would be dethroned and Lemongrab would rule the kingdom. Enraged, the kingdom gave Bubblegum three days to decide, Marceline or her kingdom?

Bubblegum refused to let her kingdom to be ruled by someone as harsh as Earl Lemongrab, so she decided not to go through with her and Marceline's relationship. Marceline was absolutely distraught when she found out Bubblegum's decision, and made a conscious effort to try and convince her otherwise, saying things like, "I'm the Vampire Queen, Bonny, I would never let my people hurt you."

But her attempts were almost impossible as Bonnibel tried to shut Marceline out of her life completely, not giving her easy access to her bedroom as she was used to, and she couldn't show her face at the castle ever again. Not after that embarrassing conference. She couldn't even turn to her besties, Finn and Jake. LSP (Lumpy Space Princess) had already started bogus rumors about Marceline threatening to kill the pink princess and such.

When she tried to seek guidance from Finn, he attacked her, thinking that she had hurt his beloved princess. Enraged, she fled, and never showed her face to that pair ever again. A few nights ago, when she had tried to explain herself to Bonnibel, she had gotten angrier that I had ever seen her before. Now, Marceline doesn't have anywhere to go- and no-one to talk to.

Marceline played a few notes on her base, sitting (or rather, floating above the rock) on the rock, tuning the strings by ear. When they were sufficiently tuned, Marceline started to play.

"_Oh PB, why'd you leave me? I loved you, and you deserted me. You think it's over, but not for me. Bonny, you'll see, you'll see. All we had, it's all lost. But if we come together…"_

She sighed to herself. What was the point in even singing about it? She was gone forever, and Marceline couldn't do anything about it. She sighed again, and began to play once more…

-Back at the castle-

"Well, Jake, Peebs looks really sad." Finn said to Jake, riding on his back.

"She did?" He asked his best friend skeptically.

"Dude! I think she was even crying…" he said to Jake.

"Whaaaaaa? I thought Princesses' weren't allowed to cry…" He said back to Finn, as he shrunk back to his regular size.

Finn hopped of his pal's back. "I know, right! I hate seeing her so sad…"

"You should go talk to her," said Jake with a nudge, "Be the hero."

"I guess…" He pondered that for a few moments before adding, "But she thinks I'm just a kid…"

"Don't worry!" Jake assures Finn.

He steps back a few feet, seeing Marceline crying and playing her bass in the background. "Why is Marceline crying?" Finn pondered aloud.

He walks up to her, tapping her shoulder. "Marceline…" He starts.

"Are you here to bash me again, Finn? What did LSP say to you this time?" She asked him, slinging her bass back over her shoulder.

"You were singing about the Princess weren't you?" Jake asks Marceline as she uses the heel of her palm to wipe away tears.

"So what?" she replies, as she wipes away more tears. "What if I was?"

"Why are you sad?" Finn asks Marceline.

"I'm really not in the mood right now!" she shouts, floating off. Finn grabs her wrist, spinning her back around.

"So you didn't hurt the princess?" He asked her, as Jake stared at the two of them in awe. Jake had never seen the childish teenager be so brave and bold before.

"No! Those were just some rumors that LSP spread around. I would NEVER do anything like that to Bonny. Never." She replies, crossing her arms as Jake looks at her skeptically.

"So, you and Princess Bubblegum were dating?" Finn asks.

"I said I'm not in the mood!" She shouts again, wanting to storm off, but is too sad to do so. Tears threatened to flood from her eyes.

"C'mon, we didn't mean to make you cry or anything, Mar. We just want to know…" He trailed off as Marceline grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist.

"Women." Jake sighed as Marceline held her face close to his, eyes blazing.

"I _loved_ Princess Bubblegum." She confirmed. She held him up in the air since he was floating.

"Let him go Marceline." Jake commanded.

She whipped around, still holding Finn. "Don't tell me what to do."

Jake stepped back. Marceline was really beginning to scare him.

"Finn," she started, looking back at him, her fist clenched around his T-shirt. "If you love the Princess so much, why don't _you_ go comfort her?"

At that, she dropped Finn to the ground, spun off, and floated away in a huff.

"I told you man." Jake said to Finn as she stormed away.


	2. Finn, time to step up

Chapter 2- Finn, it's time to step up

-That night-

Finn and Jake had returned to the Candy Kingdom that night.

"You gotta tell her how you feel, man." Jake assured him as they approached the castle.

"I want to, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?" He asked Jake as they came up to the front door.

"Excuse me." Said one of the gruff guards blocking the door. "We don't let visitors see the Princess at this time of night."

"Darn!" shouted Finn. "We'll have to come another time I guess…"

"See you!" shouted Jake, as Finn hopped on his back, and they rode away into the darkness.

-At the castle-

Bubblegum was crying. She let the hot tears flow from her eyes, and sobbed like a baby. LSP had come into her bedroom earlier to talk to her, but neither of the Princesses' said a word to eachother since LSP's arrival.

LSP had been at Bubblegum's for about ten minutes before the waterworks started, leaving LSP with a difficult situation. Was she supposed to comfort Bubblegum, or was she supposed to leave?

She decided to ask her a question instead. "Oh my glob, are you okay PB?"

She wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Is this about Marceline?" she asked, purses out her lips into that snarky duck face she was always pulling off.

"Of course not…" Bubblegum began to deny it.

"Oh. My. Glob. You miss Marceline? Is this why you haven't been out for like, globbing days?" She asks the distressed Princess. PB flops on her large bed, making her think more about Marceline. Oh, the times the two had on _this _bed. Bubblegum pushed that thought out of her mind.

"Yeah, I guess…" Bubblegum confesses to LSP. "Wouldn't you if you were me?"

"If I was you," LSP started, "I would've gone out with Finn. He like, globbing worships your feet. Well, I'm gonna go and let you get your cry on. See ya!"

Bonnibel had to laugh at LSP's lack of comfort. She smiled for the first time in ages. "Might just do that…" she mumbled sarcastically as she left.

-The next day-

"PB! I need to talk to you." Finn shouted, running up the stairs of the castle. "Princess!" he shouted again, bursting through the door to find the Princess half-naked.

"What—"she started, spinning around to find Finn staring at her. "Out!" she shouted to him.

Instead of leaving, Finn closed the door with his heel, and held her boobs in his hands.

"Finn!" she shouted, shoving him away harshly. Where was Jake? Finn never seemed to do anything without Jake now-a-days. He pushed her onto the bed, him topping, and planted a soft kiss on her candy lips.

That muffled her, before she took all of her strength and shoved Finn clean off of her-and the bed-him landing on the floor with a loud thump. She slipped her dress on. "What were you thinking?"

"I have something to tell you Princess." He confessed, refusing to look at Bubblegum, his eyes wandering around the room instead.

Bubblegum was still mad at Finn though, for his unruly actions towards the princess. "And that is?"

He sits down on her bed. Finn had never set foot in Princess Bubblegum's room before, and instead of looking at her, his eyes wandered around the room as he made the biggest confession of his life.

-Far, far away-

Marceline sighed. She knew that she shouldn't of treated Finn and Jake like that, they were only trying to help. But when Finn comes around to telling Bonny that he loves her, Marceline would know that that was truly meant to be.

She would check in on them every once in a while. She would see them having a happy relationship. She would see them get married, her lurking in the shadows watching them embrace at their honeymoon. She would see them, together through rough times, and dying together of old age.

Because, evidently, Bubblegum had no lingering feelings for her, there was no point in even mourning that relationship, she was used to people dumping her on her ass and making her feel like shit when the day was done.

She continues to trek far, far away from the Candy Kingdom, hoping that those two'll be happy together for as long as they live.

-Meanwhile, at the castle-

"I love oyu." Finn says to Princess Bubblegum. His eyes ceased wandering, and met her understanding ones.

"I know." She replied.

Finn's heart soared. Did that mean that she loved him back? What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to kiss her? Hug her? A long silence passed.

"Do you love me?" He asked Bonnibel, the one whom he loved.

"Not in the same way you love me." She replied, and sighed as Finn's heart drooped, as well as the smile that was beginning to spread on his face.

"No…" he trailed off. He bolted upright. "Is it because I'm younger?" He roared at her.

"No, it's not that. Marceline—"She choked on that word, but continued, "Marceline is over a thousand years old and I still dated her."

"Is it because I'm immature?" He asked, and began to cry.

"No, I find it funny sometimes how you're always so goofy." She said to him. It didn't lift his spirits one bit.

"I guess that's cool…" Finn said, and sighed, shoulder dropping.

"I always thought of you as more of a brother Finn. I don't think that's ever going to change. What made you confess this to me now of all times?" She asked him. He looked at her again.

"I saw Marcy." He said to Bonnibel plainly. She bolted upright, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Where?"

"Just outside the Candy Kingdom. Me and Jake saw her, and she was really sad about you guys not being together. She was singing about you even." He confessed.

This especially caught Princess Bubblegum's attention. Marceline was known to sing only her deepest and inner thoughts. "Today? Did you see her today?"

"Yesterday." He said to her. Now Bubblegum was ever-more excited. Finn was sad now that Bubblegum's attention was not focused on him. He walked to the door. "I'll get going then."

"Don't worry." Bonny assured Finn as he went to leave. "Everything's still the same between us. I don't hate you. I promise."

"Good." He replied, not looking at her once as he left, tears welling up in his eyes. "Because I will always love you Princess. Always."


	3. Dethroned?

Chapter 3- Dethroned?

-One week later-

Marceline was wearing, old, tattered jeans, and a leather jacket. Those items of clothing were not the greatest to be wearing over, and over, and over again. For what, maybe a week and a half, Marceline hadn't bathed or showered.

She felt… Disgusting. Her teeth were practically rotting, since she was so used to brushing at least twice a day to keep up with Bubblegum's _bubbly _breath. She also felt helpless, nowhere to go at all.

Most of all, she missed Princess Bubblegum. In every step, every small bite of food to eat on her journey, she thought about her precious princess. Oh, how the two were made for eachother. But now was the time to move on! Marceline could keep her head high. She would see through this.

But she had her doubts. Little did she know that the conniving former Vampire King would have a say in this ordeal.

"Marceline." He said to her as she was walking down the long, dark, lonely road to nowhere.

"Vampire King?" She asked back to him. She was surprised that little bastard had the courage to say anything to her at all! After all, he was causing complete _mayhem_ between Bonnibel's people, and the vampires, before _she_ took over.

And, if it weren't for him, she would have never met Bubblegum, and had her shatter Marceline's heart into a million tiny pieces. "Former Vampire King." He corrected.

Marceline tried to say something else, but he put a disgusting, pale finger to her lips. "Just listen. I heard about you 'an old Bubbles."

"How?" She asked, rolling her sleeves up, staring at him menacingly.

"I know many things." He said back to her. Why was he looking so confident? "Anyways, I know how you can get your precious girly back."

Marceline's spirits lifted. The former Vampire King smiled. "Just dethrone yourself. Then you can be with Bubblegum," He paused to float right close to her ear and whispering, "forever."

Marceline stood there, shocked, as the former Vampire King turned into his menacing wolf form, taking off. "Forever?" she whispered to herself softly when he left.

-A couple of days later-

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Princess Bubblegum's candy cane butler asked her, opening a few of the windows in the castle.

"We need to open every single one of these windows!" She replied, giving him her most determined face. He complained no more.

After a painstaking while, all the windows were open, and Bubblegum took a deep breath. "MARCELINE!" she shouted as loud as she possibly could.

Candy Cane covered his ears. "Now I understand why this is necessary." He then left, still covering his ears as she yelled Marceline's name once more.

She began to tear up, sitting on the floor, with her arms hugging her knees. "I love you Marceline… I love _you_."

-Meanwhile-

"Dude, dude, dude!" Jake shouted.

"Yo, you okay?" Finn asked back.

"I think I could hear something. Listen." He replied. They had been walking through the forest. They wanted to check out Marceline's place, y'know, to see if she was really gone? No one had really checked.

Jake made one of his ears huge. I think I just heard someone shout, Marceline!" He confirmed as Finn scrunched his nose on concentration.

"I heard it too!" He agreed. "Is that, the princess who's yelling Marcy's name?" Finn turned to his pal, Jake.

"Yeah I think…" Jake pondered. "Yeah! Maybe it was…" He thought aloud.

"Hey!" Shouted Finn. "We should go find Marceline for the Princess!"

"That's a great idea!" Jake agreed. They continued to walk through the forest, approaching Marceline's house. Her front door was wide open.

"So do we just walk in?" Jake asked as they stood just outside the front door. Something whizzed past them, a blur.

"Marceline?" Finn asked, as she saw the lanky, rocker Vampire Queen.

"Who did you think it was?" She replied.

"We were just going out to look for you." He explained to Marceline. "You seemed angry at us before."

"Yeah no shit." She huffed, tuning her bass, something she always did whenever she was nervous or had something on her mind.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked her. She turned her head away from the two. It was painful for her to be so close to Bubblegum, yet so far away.

"I'm… I-I'm fine." She wiped merging tears on the back of her sleeve. Her eyes stung from all this crying- she wished that it would all stop.

"Are you back?" Finn asked Marceline. She still refused to look at her friends.

"For now. You see- there's a very important conference, and I have to go to it. And then, I don't know what will happen after that." She explains to them, and the three of them head to the Candy Kingdom.

-At the castle-

"Have we prepared for the conference yet?" Earl Lemongrab asked the Princess.

"Not much to prepare for. Since _she_ won't be here." Bubblegum explained to the next in line for her throne.

"Are you talking about Marceline?" He asked her as she sat down. She nodded to him as he added, "Because she's coming to this conference."

"Really?" Bubblegum asked, jolting upright in her chair. She straightened herself, not wanting to look improper. She mustn't lose her cool, even after exciting news such as that…

"Yeah. Really, what this whole conference is about is-"He stopped himself. "What I mean to say is, that you, I, Marceline, and the long-time-ago Vampire King are going to be here." He muttered 'unacceptable' under his breath before continuing, "So I don't understand why all this is necessary!" He pointed to the long table they had just spent over an hour decorating.

"I wanted to show-how little or how many-guests that we have our hospitality!" She replied.

He smiled, "I'm sure Marceline knows _all_ about your great sense of hospitality, Princess." He chuckled to himself. "Or at least that's what I heard."

"Don't you go starting something like this now! We still have food to prepare! Or rather, food to pick out." She lectured all but pulling Lemongrab by the ear to the kitchen, where they would spend copious amounts of time taste-testing food, although food even as good as hand-picked by Bubblegum was hardly ever touched at these meetings.

-A while later-

"I'm so glad you're back, Mars." Finn said, as the trio approached the castle.

"Thanks, I guess." She replied, trying to look unfazed about the entire event, although this conference was solely made to bring her and Bubblegum together. As awesome as shit might get, she did not want to lose her cool in front of her friends. Instead, she maintained a regular Marceline pose, and thought of an excuse to make up that would help her escape and catch some _alone_ time with PB.

"So, are you staying here after the conference, or are you just going to run away right after?" Jake asked Marceline. Now was her chance.

"Ow!" She shouted, clutching her stomach, chirping wildly to get their attention.

"What's wrong, Marceline?" Finn asked her as she howled in pain once more.

"I think… I think I might be having some cramps." She explained to him and Jake. Jake turned away, and Finn looked uninterested to hear any more about her fake menstrual problems. Instead, she quickly made an excuse.

"Maybe I should get, you know, supplies from Princess Bubblegum!" She shouted all of a sudden, hunched over in 'pain'.

"Okay, go ahead, bye!" Jake stammered, she smiled, and then floated away, happy that they had fallen for her bait.

-In Princess Bubblegum's room-

Bubblegum was in the midst of changing, literally, she was naked, when she felt a tongue lick up one of her candy breasts. She moaned out, hot and loud, hoping that it wasn't just a figure of her imagination. Oh, the day she leaves her bedroom window open, again.

She looked down. It was Marceline who had begun to caress her other light-pink breast with her tongue, swirling circles on it, saliva dripping down from it.

"Mar-Mar-Marceline?" She asked, barely able to speak already. Sure, she and Marceline had _done it_ before, but never had it made Bubblegum feel so good, so fast, with only a few sweeps of her long, grey tongue.

She didn't reply, when all of a sudden, Marceline entire mouth was sucking one of her breasts, and when she thought it couldn't get any more pleasurable, Marceline licked her breast from inside her mouth, electric pleasurable shocks flaring up across her breast.

She moaned, wanting more, wanting _everything_, she was so happy to see Marceline; she could just kiss her, which is what she did right after Marceline stopped sucking her boob. Their kiss was an agreement, a silent agreement between the two, acknowledging that they could do it, as hard as they wanted to, for the conference was starting soon and they didn't know if they'd be seeing eachother after then.

Marceline's clothed pant leg, or rather her thigh, slipped in between her legs. Bubblegum moaned a bit more, as Marceline pushed her thigh against PB's vagina, emitting load moans from PB.

She bucked her hips against Marceline's thigh, causing it to shift more, emitting even louder groans from the other. Marceline's mouth however, was beginning to trace along Bubblegum's neck.

"Marcy…" She trailed off, moaning and bucking, melting into Marceline with desire. Marceline then bit her ear lobe, sucking around it and practically shoving her tongue in her ear, while shifting her thigh.

Together, while in their pleasurable embrace, they made their way over to the bed, flopping onto it, Marceline topping her precious Bubblegum. She shifted her thigh a little more viciously, creating loud groans from the other.

She then kissed the other girl, Marceline sucking on Bubblegum's bottom lip, her bucking her hips hard into her thigh now. "_Ma-Ma-Marceline, you're such a ahhhhhhhhhhn tease._" She moaned halfway through the sentence, and said those words in what must have been the sexiest voice imaginable to Marceline.

Heck, she practically _pounced_ on Bubblegum, knowing their [insert appropriate music here] _smexy time_, was coming to an end. Literally.

So, she hovered on top of Bubblegum, tracing a tongue across her neck, then her tongue in a long line down her body, just resting on her inner thigh, tracing circles there. Bubblegum moaned, knowing how close Marceline was to delivering something that she would never forget.

Marceline hovered there, teasing, as Bubblegum said in her super-sexy, tantalizing voice, "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhn, Marceline..."_

Having her name being moaned out, twice, by the super-sexy, eye-drawing, Princess Bubblegum was the best feeling ever achieved by the Vampire Queen. Before long, Marceline had pushed her long, slimy tongue into PB's wet pussy, making Bubblegum moan, longer than the other times, and more as a snarl than anything else. Was that even possible? She was a Princess after all.

Her tongue lingered in her entrance, making Bubblegum want more of it. She bucked her hips, as Marceline's tongue went right into her, Bubblegum moaning like crazy at this point, the sexiest thing ever according to Marceline.

Marceline and the princess established a rhythm in which she would push her tongue _into_ Bubblegum, and for her to buck her hips, and moan in that sexy, mind-blowing way. Bubblegum bucked her hips, and Marceline pushed her tongue in. It was a nice rhythm.

When it was all said and done, and Marceline had taken her tongue out of Bubblegum, leaving a trail of saliva from Marceline's tongue, to Bubblegum, Marceline wanted to confess her love for the other. Bubblegum panted for a while, before finally finding the strength to sit up and look at Marceline.

"How did you like it?" Marceline asked Bubblegum, wanting to know.

Since Bubblegum hadn't quite settled down yet, she still spoke in the sexiest voice that Marceline had ever heard. Mid-sentence, she fell onto Marceline, practically speaking heavily into her ear.

"_It was… Awesome, Marcy. I love you so much."_ She breathed into her ear, "_so much."_

Bubblegum had taken the words right out of her mouth, and her voice just turned her on, _so much,_ she just had to agree with Bubblegum.

"I love you too, Bonny." She confessed. "That's why I'm dethroning myself as Vampire Queen. So that I can be with you."

By now, Bonny's voice had gone back to normal. "You don't have to. I agreed with some people, and we can work on it, Marceline. So that we can be together, without that Vampire King creep ruining our peaceful alliance."

"You would do that for me?" Marceline asked, as Bubblegum pulled her in for a long, deep kiss.

"Of course I would Marceline." She replied, and the two girls hugged. When they broke apart, Bubblegum asked Marceline, "Would you help me get dressed?"

And so it was. The conference ended smoothly, the two girls were happily on each other's arms once again, and as for the Vampire King…

-The conference-

"What do you mean you aren't dethroning yourself?" The Vampire King asked Marceline harshly.

"It means you can take that idea and shove it up your ass!" She roars back at him.

"Noooooooooooo!" He shouted loudly, looking at that cursed Bubblegum, for ruining his plans. He would get revenge. Just you wait.

**Thanks guys! It was a lot of fun writing my first fanfiction, and I hope to do many more very soon, just you wait!**


	4. Ecstasy and Revenge

**Chapter Four- Ecstasy and Revenge**

**This might be a short chapter. Sorry guys! I haven't updated in a while…**

Marceline thrust her hips, hard, against Bubblegum's. The result was a snarl from the top-naked, Bubblegum, sending shivers up Marceline's spine and lust in her eyes. She looked at Bubblegum.

But Bubblegum had suddenly turned the tables, now sprawled out over Marceline completely, and making her jolt in surprise. Bubblegum took that chance, and used her elbows to hold Marceline's arms above her head.

Marceline could of easily writhed out of Bubblegum's grip, but this was just so hot, so _good,_ that she didn't feel the need to do anything.

Marceline shifted her thigh, not noticing as it moved against Bubblegum's _sensitive area_ in such a way as to make her moan out, something like a surprised, "oof."

Instead, she said to Marceline, "_Ooh."_

That voice made Marceline shudder in pleasure, combined with the fact that Bubblegum was being so damn sexy with her tongue lolling out, made her even more turned on then she already was.

Bubblegum sensed Marceline's reaction as she looked at her dead in the eye, yanking Marceline down. "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnn." _She breathed in Marceline's ear, winking at her.

"Mmm, Bubblegum, I could just lick you up." Marceline replied, and licked up Bubblegum's neck, leaving a thick trail of saliva behind.

Bubblegum squirmed as Marceline suddenly jutted up her thigh. She then took the advantage to place her ear right at Bubblegum's mouth. "Moan for me."

"_." _Bubblegum breathed again.

"_I'm so happy I have you back,_ _Marcie." _She continued, and Marceline almost growled at the sexiness.

She knew that Bubblegum just loved it when the other person had control in sexual situations- that other person being her- so she began to lick Bubblegum's neck again. Her tongue trailed from the top of her neck, to the base of her neck, through the centre of Bubblegum's cleavage.

She kept eye contact with her lover, as her tongue circled around her nipple. All of a sudden, Marceline bit onto Bubblegum's nipple- hard.

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" _Bubblegum moaned, in surprise, an immense lust. Bubblegum threw her head back, saliva dripping from her mouth.

As Marceline's tongue and lips swept across Bubblegum's breast, she slipped a hand up her own shirt, moaning as she pawed at her own breasts.

Bubblegum sat up. "_Something wrong?" _She snarled, tongue lashing out from her lips, and licked her lips sexily.

"_Let me help you with, ahhhhn, that."_ She replies, and shoves a hand down Marceline's pants, starting with two fingers, pumping them in and out of Marceline slowly.

Marceline shoves a hand up Bubblegum's skirt, and shucks it off. Marceline provides assistance with getting her own jeans off. They moan like crazy, nipping at eachother's ears and necks.

They kiss sloppily, tongues constantly rolling over eachother. Marceline sucks on Bubblegum's bottom lip. She breathes heavily, and moans super-loud.

The bed is dampened in the area underneath Bubblegum. She blushes furiously.

Marceline smirks, taking her fingers out of Bubblegum. Bubblegum collapses into Marceline, her fingers sliding out of Marceline themselves.

"Love you." Marceline says to Bubblegum as they sleep together.

-The Next Day-

"Hey guys." Marceline says coolly, floating up casually next to Jake and Finn, "Where's Bonny?"

"The princess' up there." Finn replies, pointing to the castle.

"Yeah," Jake starts, looking at Marceline, "Lemongrab just went up there to talk to her."

"Ok, thanks!" She shouts back, floating up to the castle, waving. "I'll be right back!"

-Inside the castle-

"You can't do this!" Marceline shouts from around the corner.

Marceline follows the sound of Bubblegum's voice.

"Yes I can!" Lemongrab shouts.

She goes to walk around another corner, but stops herself, peeking around the edge.

"I can do anything I want!" He shouts in his raspy voice.

He turns around, looking at all of Bubblegum's servants. "Twenty years, dungeon. All of you. Twenty years!"

"No! I won't let you!" Bubblegum shouts. "You can't do this!"

"Guards-take them away! And Princess Bubblegum." He says, raspy but menacing.

Marceline steps- or rather floats- forward, looking at Lemongrab. "Oh no you don't!" She shouts.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum shouts and hugs her.

"What are you going to do about it? Dungeon! Fifty years dungeon!" He shouts at Marceline, and the candy guars approach her.

"Do you want a hoard of vampires coming after you Lemongrab?" She asks him, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Dungeon!" He shouts as he turns to run. "All of you. DUNGEON!"

He runs away. Bubblegum turns towards Marceline. "Marcie, you saved all of the Candy Kingdom! Thank you!"

"He won't be gone for long." Marceline ponders, turning towards Bubblegum. "He'll be back- so we'd better watch out for him."

"Right!" Shout the candy servants and guards.

"So, I'm deciding to move in here. That way, if anyone tries to pull a move on you and take away your Kingdom, we'll be ready."

"That sounds like a great idea! You can stay one of the guest rooms across the hall from me." She starts, but Marceline shakes her head furiously.

"No, I'd rather sleep in _your_ bed, Princess." She says, and smirks at her lover.

Bubblegum blushes immensely. "I love you." She whispers in Marceline's ear.

"I love you, too." Marceline whispers in Bubblegum's ear.


End file.
